


Louder, So The Past Can Hear Us

by Shitp0sting



Category: BanG Dream! (Anime), BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: But not for writing this, Crack, F/F, God my procastination game is off the charts, God why did I do this, H E L P, Hey its a good practice, I am sorry and not at the same time, I feel bad for the bandori confesses mods who had to see this idea first, I procastinated so much i had a plot but, Loaded with crack i swear, M/M, Please Kill Me, Reuniting, This fic is that one cursed shit in my list of fics, Well i am sorry for not updating, complementary YukiLisa because idk, god its been so long since i started this why, hooo boy, how did i even think of writing this, i do not know what im doing, idk - Freeform, its a crackfic, okay i take SOME blame for even comming up with this idea, or sum shit, sanity who? not me, seperated lovers, should complementary MocaRan come too, the bandori ig fandom caused this, then again by the time i complete or update its gonna be like a year later, why, writing was a whole other fucking thing, yes the tags are just now my own regret and amusement
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:27:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27817510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shitp0sting/pseuds/Shitp0sting
Summary: A bread addict, a fashionista wine aunt, an emotionally stiffled angsty red noodle, and another emotionally stiffled cat addict try to reunite two separated lovers, who just so happen to be the fathers and father figures of their lives, bearing the awkwardness between themselves and the situationHad a plot, but did not have an actual good writing idea smhYou're welcome Instagram people
Relationships: Imai Lisa/Minato Yukina, Minato Yukina's Father/Mitake Ran's Father
Comments: 4
Kudos: 16





	Louder, So The Past Can Hear Us

**Author's Note:**

> Once again Kill me please how did i even come up with this

Yukina was rarely surprised. 

That was a lie, but she was indeed rarely surprised to the point of a reaction. Usually she keeps a straight face, steeled composure, no expressions were needed. It was how things always went, at most a twitch or a barely noticeable move of her eyelids.

Yet here she was at the dinner table with her father, narrowly avoiding choking on her food. 

"Excuse me, but what?"

"The song Louder…. was originally meant for someone, a close… friend of mine. I haven't seen him in a long time." 

Yukina returned to her silence, her mind racing with multiple other things. This was…quite the turn of events. They were just having dinner while talking about music and songwriting when that was revealed. Yukina had suspected that something deeper was meant when singing Louder, the lyrics had hinted at that, but she was not expecting to have her suspicions confirmed, especially not like this.

Lisa could only gape at the news, her jaw dropping as she leaned on her balcony with her Bass. Yukina was mildly concerned about how the bass was being held, the poor thing could fall off at any time. She briefly wonders if Lisa did mistreat the poor little thing, before her attention is drawn back to the current issue in front of her. 

“Wait wait wait so you’re saying your father had a lover you never heard of?”

“He said friend……”

Lisa deadpans, turning inside to grab her own scoresheet before returning to face Yukina again. “Yukina, as socially inept as you are, you can’t tell me these are totally platonic.”

“But-”

“No.”

Yukina huffed, thinking back to her conversation again, as Lisa continued her ramble over this.

“He literally said it was for the person, and that he had not seen- wait Yukina what did he say again? Word for word?”

Lisa cuts off her own rambling, chucking a small stuffed animal at Yukina, hitting the other girl on the head. Yukina slightly grumbled before tossing it back, hitting Lisa square on the chest, repeating her words.

“He said ‘The song Louder…. was originally meant for someone, a close… friend of mine. I haven't seen him……...in a long time…………’” 

Lisa’s eyes widened before practically sparkling as she looked expectantly at Yukina, who had just realised what was said, trying to process it.

“You know what, I'm going to bed.” Yukina blurts, picking up her guitar and laptop from the small table she dragged onto her balcony, shutting the door and curtains on Lisa’s cackling face. She did not hesitate to give Lisa a rare middle finger before turning of her lights. 

God fucking dammit this information was not needed at 10pm.

\-----------

It was about 2 weeks later when something did happen. 

Yukina had been clearing out her room. She had to clear out pieces of paper, old books, older clothes and all the junk around. Besides the usual missing homework or two being pulled out from the depths of her room, most of the things she found were things she had relatively no interest in. 

"Yuuukinaaaaa~"

Her door slams open with the call so familiar to her and ingrained in her mind. A whirlwind essentially swamps in, engulfing Yukina, pasting a light kiss on her lips.

"Lisa." Yukina returned the kiss eagerly, happily embracing Lisa. Yukina was definitely not one for much physical touch unless it's on certain okay times. And now was one of those okay times. 

Returning back to her piles of bullshit, which in reality was just her whole bookshelf and desk and cabinet decently dumped into the floor, Yukina started humming Yakusoku, slowly looking through the piles. Beside her, Lisa sifted through, looking for things that interested her. 

Lisa looked over some things, reaching out to pull a black coloured book from the bottom of one of the piles, looking through it. Curious about what it was, it took her a while to realise they were songs, except that this was not Yukina's or Roselia's songs. Confused, she turned to Yukina, holding out the book. 

"Oh that's my Father's songbook. I haven't seen that in likely a few years. A lot of the process and planning are inside. Do you want it?" Yukina asked, watching as Lisa considered it for a moment. 

Eventually they settled on Lisa borrowing the book for a while, for her to improve on her songwriting. Yukina couldn't help but smile at Lisa's excitement, so eager to look through the book. 

\------------

“Lisachan~ Studying hard~?”

Lisa laughs lightly as she watched Moca sprawl over the counter, watching the notebook that was flat open under the counter. The store was relatively empty. There was not much to do, things were restocked and cleaned, therefore giving them the freedom of some time. 

"Kinda, I'm trying to get better at writing lyrics actually." Lisa sheepishly admitted, tilting the book towards Moca to give her a better view. She explained what the book was and watched as Moca's face morphed into one similar to a curious cat as she leaned over, watching as Lisa flipped through. THe pages were detailed with little neat handwriting, many post-its stuck to the pages. Amongst the pages there were lavender post-its with handwriting that were different from the rest. Many loose pieces of paper attached by paperclips and tape made the book even thicker. Lisa smiled as at the notes, clearly knowing them to be Yukina’s older handwriting. 

Flipping the pages, both girls became engrossed in the book. There were details of the song writing process, thoughts and ideas, references, all laid out. What the song represented, what it meant, what it was for, tiny little bits of information. It was like looking into someone’s thoughts and interests, the start of the songwriting to the end.

Flipping the page, Lisa looks at the next song. "For you (Temporary title, Draft 1)" was written in neat handwriting at the top. That seemed interesting. The whole page was filled with notes and what seemed to be the lyrics, and it was not long before Lisa realised what it was. She let out a shocked gasp, which prompted a confused look from Moca. Looking through, the first few versions of what was apparently Louder were quite different. There were different names, different lyrics, different notes. While she was aware that Yukina had eventually allowed the members to make changes on their own respective parts, Lisa had actually never seen the original version of Louder, be it the drafts or the original completed version. 

She soon came to what was the final piece, with the notes and lyrics all neatly written on the page. At this point the name of the song was Louder, and it seemed that Moca had finally realised why Lisa was so shocked. Neatly written along the sides were notes of what the lines meant. Some were for memories, some were for events that Lisa didn't know, some were just merely feelings. It was quite interesting to see all the inner details.

Strangely, this page was way more organised than every other page in the book, and there were no lavender post-its either. It seemed barely touched, a contrast to the scribbles and rough state of the other pages. It was as though it was something precious, very precious to Yukina's father. With every little piece of information, every note and scribble, Lisa only grew more sure of herself and her own hunch, about the relationship between the recipient of the song and the author of the song. 

Lisa's eyes trailed through the two pages, going through every little note, only to slowly come to the end to find one last note. It seemed that the mysterious recipient of the was definitely solved, seeing there was a last written note on the bottom of the second page.

"Shinji-san, thank you for everything."

Both Lisa and Moca stared in bewilderment at the piece of paper, trying to process the name. As though something hits her, Moca quickly leans over and looks at the pages, shaking free an envelope that was behind it. Grabbing it and turning it around in her hands, her eyes widened at what she saw.  
Before Lisa could ask to see the envelope, the bell at the entrance chimes. Both Lisa and Moca quickly look back up, watching the door. Moca slams the envelope down, pressing her hand over it as she leans on the counter. Both girls blink at the sight of Ran, who awkwardly walked over to the shelves of items. 

Bit by bit, Moca forms a lazy but mischievous smile, her eyes glued to Ran's body, watching as the black haired girl walked around getting some things. Her smile only grew wider as Ran approached the counter, letting Lisa rings up her things. 

Moca noticed that there were quite the concerning amount of dark chocolate bars amongst other mundane things. There were a pack of peas amongst the things too, the pack peeking out from under the chocolate. 

"Ran-chaaaaan~~" Moca lazily drawls, calling out to her vocalist. "Moca-chan wants to ask you a question~" 

Ran warily looks at Moca, clearly cautious of whatever tricks she was trying to play. 

"What is your father's name~?"

\---------------

"Couldn't it just be a coincidence? Same name?" A slightly shocked Yukina asked, looking at the three people that had rushed into her room barely 2 mins ago. Lisa looked weirdly excited, Moca looked amused, and Ran looked like she was wanting to be anywhere but here. The book laid open beside Yukina on her bed, the page facing up with the name clear displayed on the page. 

"That's what I thought too, until Moca found this." Lisa all but slapped the envelope into Yukina's face, proudly showing the full name of the other person. As much denial as the two vocalists held in that room, the name itself easily sliced through all that with ease. Yukina's face went through a multitude of emotions, before finally settling on acceptance. She lets out a sigh directed at Lisa, a defeated look on her face.

"We have to get them to meet again!!!!" Lisa exclaimed, much to the horror of both Ran and Yukina, who wanted nothing to do with this. Ran muttered something about practice and mushed herself into the corner, taking out her phone to punch lyrics into it. Moca only added fuel to the fire, egging Lisa on. 

"Yukinaaaaaa~~~~"

Yukina gave one look at Lisa's mischievous face before turning away, sighing slightly as she braced herself for the long night. 

\---------------

"No. It's embarrassing."

Her answer had not changed over the last day, and being bothered in the empty studio was definitely not part of her plans. Lisa leaned into her, a smug face plastered over herself. 

"Pleaseeee~"

"Hmphf."

"They should be reunited! They've been separated for so long!"

"You watch too many romance movies."

"You watch too little!"

Lisa pouted as Yukina's indifference, wracking her head for ideas. A small smirk slowly formed as she shifted herself to somehow press closer to Yukina.

"What if we went to a ca-"

Yukina's eyes briefly widened as she whipped her head around to face Lisa, quickly placing one hand on her shoulder and one over her mouth, pushing the other girl away. 

"Imai Lisa don't you dare bribe me!"

Yukina could feel Lisa's smile under her hand, a mischievous smirk forming itself. She opened her mouth to add more retorts, only to be interrupted by a cough. Both girls turned over to the source of the cough, only to see the studio door being held open by their own bandmate.

“Do you two mind at least having some dignity and doing……” Sayo pauses and waves her hand around, gesturing to Yukina and Lisa’s state. “......Your stuff in at least the toilet?” At her comment, both girls flushed red, looking very similar to Lisa’s bass at the moment. Yukina sputtered excuses as she hastily pushed Lisa away while removing her hands from Lisa’s body. Lisa coughs and tries to deflect Sayo’s words, stuttering and waving her hands around. They were both interrupted by the studio door slamming open as their drummer marched in with the keyboardist right behind her. Neither of them seemed to notice the atmosphere in the room, leaving Lisa the chance to give a pointed look to Yukina.

Practice went smoothly, no problems and nothing out of the normal was being brought up. It was only after practice when Roselia ran into Afterglow and a strangely defeated looking Ran. On the other hand, Moca looked weirdly smug about something, as she grabbed Ran's wrist and dragged her over to Lisa and Yukina. 

"Lisachiiii~ Guess what info the wise Moca-chan has~" Her pleased voice hid something and it piqued Lisa's curiosity, while causing Yukina to narrow her eyes slightly. Moca nudged Ran, prompting a grumble from said girl as she brushed her arm off. 

"Moca bluntly asked my father about that thing yesterday." An exasperated sigh escaped from her lips. "He confirmed he did have somewhat of a relationship with someone named Hikaru Minato." Her lips pursed, eyes flicking between Lisa and Yukina, waiting for their next action. 

"We both know Moca and Lisa won't stop trying to get us to reunite our fathers, so we have an objective now thanks to them two. The question is how do we go about with this?" Ran crossed her arm, her entire posture screaming both defeated yet amused. 

“I guess we can just…….tell them?”

**Author's Note:**

> Sayo: i dont get paid enough to see that
> 
> Lisa: I swear its not what you think!
> 
> As you can tell i had no idea what i was doing  
> The Dads will come in next chapter  
> Leave your comments ig, im gonna try and finish part 2 asap.


End file.
